lost memery
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: Mushra is a prince but loses his memery in a fire.He wishes his hole life to know who he realy is but what will happen when he finds out?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I thought of this idea a few years ago and I figured I'd write it, it is a bit sad though. Well any way, I don't own Shinzo or any of the characters.  
Fire burned through the night sky. Smoke filled the air. A city crumbled to dust. Screaming people running to safety. A child left to die. He was only 4 and he had already bin put through more pain then any adult. Scars covered his body from his punishments. She had bin hurt to no end. He was the only one left behind.

He was the only one not cared for. He was the fire antaren prince and they left him behind. A thought entered his head.' I'll see you soon mommy' he thought as fire engulfed his body. He had bin stuck under debree that had fallen on him.

He couldn't move. His vision went blurry for a wile then he blacked out. It started to rain about a half an hour after he did so. The fire antaren prince Mushra lied there. Under all the stuff that fell on him during the fire.

2 weeks later.

A water antaren walked throw a forest. It use to belong to the fire antarens but because of the fire that resent accrued they all left. He stopped. e could see the torn down city. He felt sorry for them.

Even though they were suppose to be his enemy's he didn't think they deserved that. He hoped no one was left behind. He then continued to walk throw the forest.

A little wile later he stopped at a river. His eyes shifted from right to left then back again. 'Some one's following me he thought. As he thought this a huge bandit jumped out of no where.

He had him captured. "You might want to let me go" he said.

"And why is that?" the bandit asked. As he asked that a small fire ball flu by his shoulder. "What the?" the bandit looked around but didn't see any one. Then he was hit with another fire ball only this time it was bigger.

"Get out of this forest!" a voice said. It sounded like a child. The bandit didn't care who it was, he could tail the person was powerful so he dropped the water antaren and ran.

The water antaren looked around. He didn't see any one. "Who ever is there thanks!" he yelled.  
He began to walk away. He just hoped they were really trying to help him.

He stopped. There was a noise. It sounded like foot steps. Then there was a crashing noise.

The water antaren turned around. He saw a little boy lying face first in the dirt. He walked over to the little boy.

"Hay kid, you okay?" he asked as he helped the kid up. The little boy nodded." Are you the one who helped me just now?" the water antaren asked and again the little boy nodded.

"My name is Saago, what's your name?" the water antaren asked. The little boy looked sad. "I don't remember" the little boy said.

"You don't remember?" Saago repeated.

A/N: that was the first chapter! Tell me what you think! And if you spot a important word miss spelled pleas tail me so I can spell it right in the future. I know I must have spelled plenty of stuff wrong. 


	2. Chapter 2 : remembering from a dream

"How can you not know who you are?" Saago asked the young boy. The little boy shook his head and said "I don't know" with a very sad face on. It was clear that the boy really wanted to know who he was. Saago couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid.  
"Do you know where your family is?" Saago asked. It was a very stupid question but he couldn't think of any thing else to say. The little boy shook his head again, still just as sad as be for. Saago looked at the little boy. He soon had a good guess as to why he couldn't remember any thing. Saago moved some of the boys▓ short purple hair to see a gash on his for head. He also seen scorch marks on the boy as well as scars.

The boy looked at Saago with confusion. He hadn't gotten to see what he looked like so he didn't know he had a gash on his head.  
"What's wrong Saago?" the little boy asked.

Saago removed his hand and let the strands of hair fall back into place. He gave the little boy a look. Saago felt sorry for the poor little boy. He had obviously binned through plenty of pain in his short life.

"Saago?" the boy repeated. Saago was brought back to reality at his name. He smiled and ruffled the boy▓s hair. "Nothing's wrong I was just thinking about some thing" he said.  
The little boy smiled.

"Why don't you come travel with me?" Saago asked. The little boy looked at him. "At least until you remember who you are and where your family is" Saago said. The boy smiled again and nodded.  
"Okay!" he said cheerfully.  
"Alright then, let▓s go!" Saago said. He picked the little boy up and carried him. He figured that this kid had bin through enough already and he wanted the kid to relax.

Later that night.

The little boy slept on the ground just a few inches away from Saago. Saago was also asleep but unlike Saago the little boy wasn't having a good dream.

IN HIS DREAM

The boy was surrounded by darkness. He could hear voices. People screaming. He listened closely to all the sounds. He could hear the sound of foot steps.

He heard coughing and the sound of children scratching on doors. He was relieved when he heard doors opening. Baby▓s screamed as there mothers ran holding them to tight. He also heard a very familiar sound. The sound of firm.

Then, he saw every thing. There was a man. An evil man. He was corrupt, his sole was lost. He was cruel and heartless.

There was a woman as well. She was kind and sweet, but her heart was wade down by sorrow. In her eyes there was so much pain. She held her self back from stopping them. She held her self back from helping her child.

She knew that if she stopped them she would be killed. She couldn't let that happen, at least not yet. She had a plan to escape. She had a plan to save her children. So for now she had to watch as her own lover beat there 2 year old son.

Then he saw another memory. He was 4 this time, just like he was now. He, the women and three other children were running. One older boy, one older girl and a girl who was his age and looked a lot like him. There were people after them. The next thing he knew they were knocked out by a strong fire ball.

Then he saw the other children. They were awake. All of them were chained. He looked for the women and found her. She was chained as well, only difference was that she was chained to a wooden wall instead of the brick walls all the children were chained to, and she was being hit with fire balls.

She was almost dead. She tilted her heard and opened her eyes. "Mushra" she said in a weak voice.  
A tear streamed down her face. The last fire ball was set.

⌠I wish you well, I love-⌠she couldn't finish her sentence, she was gone. Her blood pored to the floor. The man who throws the fire ball laughed. It was the same man; it was her lover and his father.

Musher▓s blood boiled. His heart aced. Tears streamed down his face. Fire engulfed his body. The other children were set free because the flames burned throw them.

The next thing he knew every thing was on fire. People were running for there lives. Then there was nothing but darkness. He woke up in a panic. Saago woke up after he did.

"You okay?" he asked after he was right next to the little boy. The boy nodded.■ A bad dream"  
Saago asked. The boy nodded.■ What about?" Saago asked.

The boy looked up.■ I don't know, I can't remember" he said. Saago looked sad at the boy.  
"But" the little boy said. Saago looked curious at him.■ But what?" he asked.

"I remember the name Mushra, I think that's my name" he said. Saago smiled.

A/N: Okay that's it for now, sorry it took so long to update, I have a lot of stories so I have to write a lot and I usually write a few chapters for one story then move to other stories. Again, sorry for the long wait! 


	3. AN

A/N: Um, hi every one. I'm kinda having some writer's block and thought of a way you guys could help. So if you would please go to my profile and vote for what ever fan fic you want to be updated soonest, okay? I will leave this poll up for about 2 weeks and then I'll see which fan fic won and I'll finish it. After that one is done I'll finish the second winner, then third and so on, okay?

I am going to put this in all my fan fics that will be on the poll, so please vote.

P.S: Please do not vote as a review to this because after the two weeks is up I will be deleting this A/N.

Thank you for your time and to those that vote then thank you again.

(Hands out a cookie to any one that read this A/N)


End file.
